hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3099 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 3099 Hurricane Season was a slightly below average season with 1 major hurricane, 4 hurricanes, and 3 tropical storms. A total of 8 storms. This season produced an offseason storm which was named Allison. Allison then marked the start of this inactive season. The naming list did not finish halfway due to the season ending with the letter "K" Allison Allison started off the season as a tropical storm, which formed on May 17, and Allison was an early season storm. And lasted 4 days on waters, and also the first storm to make landfall. Tropical Storm Allison On May 17, a tropical wave was detected near the Caribbean Islands, this wave then began to develop and circulate, and this wave absorbed the warm waters, and it then strengthened a depression, this depression was moving near the Caribbean, and this depression then began to obtain sustained winds of 45 mph, upgrading to a tropical storm. The NHC learned about this storm and named this storm Allison, as Allison neared Caribbean, it weakened, several days after its downgrade, Allison then circulated quicker, and it began to develop into a well defined storm, and it was circulating with winds up to 50 mph, bec a tropical storm yet again, it made landfall as a storm, it then weakened over land, and it then dissipated soon after landfall. Hurricane Brock On May 20, a tropical depression was detected near far South West Florida, due to warm waters, this depression began to develop into a well organized storm, and increase its wind speeds, and this depression then met the requirements for a tropical storm, and the NHC tracked this storm and named this storm Brock. Brock then quickly increased its winds and its pressure began to drop, as soon as it became a hurricane, it made landfall on Southern Florida. Soon after leaving Florida, it then began to develop its eye, and increase its winds and lower its pressure even more. Brock became a Category 2 hurricane, with wind up to 115 mph, and a pressure of 975 mbar. Brock then obatined wind shear, increasing its pressure and losing wind speed, downgrading to a Hurricane. Brock was being overwhelmed by wind shear, losing its winds and its pressure was rising even faster, it then made landfall on New Jersey, and it lost all of its wind speeds and its pressure then raised by the minute, Brock quickly became a tropical storm, then a depression. 6 hours after becoming a depression, it dissipated over New York. Hurricane Carly On May 26, a tropical low formed near the Gulf of Mexico. This low was then gruadually lowering pressure, but the winds did not increase, which left this low to remain as one, this low then began to circulate, which began to help with winds and pressure. This remnant low soon underwent rapid intenisfication, which led this low to a tropical depression. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season